


Высокий риск обморожения

by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Высокоморальная(нет)сказочка о том, что не стоит недооценивать железные трубы. И уж тем более их облизывать.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 7





	Высокий риск обморожения

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Высокий риск обморожения  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1001 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид, Ричард (RK900), малолетние чудовища  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** плоский авторский юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Высокоморальная ~~(нет)~~ сказочка о том, что не стоит недооценивать железные трубы. И уж тем более их облизывать.  
>  **Примечание:** При написании этого фика ни один язык (кроме авторского) не пострадал. Автор в курсе, что язык героев английский, но раз автор пишет по-русски, то и проблема со звуками будет адаптирована.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Высокий риск обморожения"

Более ебанутой ситуации и представить себе нельзя было. Детектив Гэвин Рид — гроза андроидов, главный по части разбить чьё-нибудь хлебало, мистер заткнись-хрен-собачий-пока-я-на-тебя-всю-обойму-не-спустил стоял посреди улицы с прилипшим к трубе языком. И всё бы можно было свести на случайность, мол, поскользнулся, матюкнулся, налетел на трубу, прилип. Но нет — детектив Гэвин Рид сознательно подошёл к ледяным качелям, чтобы на кой-то хрен проверить, как это ведроиды своим ведроидским языком улики анализируют, только о неблагоприятных погодных условиях нудеть ему было некому: RK900 был на апгрейде в «Киберлайф» и о своём возвращении в известность не поставил. Не то чтобы Гэвин рассчитывал на его безусловную помощь, ведь при любом удобном случае посылал этот кусок пластика либо плавиться в утиле, либо в куда более далёкие дороги с прямым сексуальным подтекстом.

— Эй, мистер, а вы чего здесь делаете?

Просто охуенно. Малолетнего пиздюка на его голову как раз не хватало. Повернуть голову Гэвину из-за его «маленькой» проблемы не удавалось, поэтому он с трудом гаркнул в ответ:

— Дибя зду! — И уже чуть тише ругнулся себе под нос: — Бьять…

— Чего? — спросил малец и подошёл ближе, судя по голосу.

Гэвин гортанно зарычал, но больше ничего говорить не стал: язык и без того жутко жгло. Чисто теоретически он мог бы рывком отодрать себя от злосчастной трубы, но дичайше не хотелось орать на весь квартал, а такой исход был очевиден, к тому же хренов пацан усложнял и без того затруднительное положение.

— Вы облизали трубу! — о, как ему хотелось схватить этого щегла за шею и со всей силы приложить… в сугроб. Будучи доблестным служителем детройтской полиции, Гэвин не мог себе позволить причинить вред гражданскому, каким бы раздражающим говнюком приблизительно девяти лет от роду тот ни был. — Эй, ребята, бегите сюда, здесь какой-то дебил с трубой сосётся!

Группа поддержки налетела настолько стремительно, что стая голубей растеряла бы все перья от зависти, а уж звонкий и бесчеловечно издевательский гогот этой толпы окрашивал действительность в гротескные цвета, и для полноты картины не хватало каноничного кинговского клоуна с красным шаром-маяком для таких же отбитых на всю голову пиздюков. Гэвин отчаянно пытался отогреть язык дыханием, но это нихуя не помогало. А ещё страшно хотелось отлить и окрасить снег, которым в него сейчас кидались эти малолетние уёбки, в ярко-жёлтый свет и затолкать эту янтарную красоту прямо в их гогочущие глотки.

— Ц-ц-ц, детектив, меня не было всего три часа, а вы уже попали в затруднительную ситуацию, — произнёс до боли знакомый голос с привычной поучительной интонацией, и если бы Гэвин умел плакать, то обязательно сделал это, настолько сильно обрадовался, что хренов Ричард так вовремя появился, хотя и не понимал, как он его вообще, блядь, нашёл.

— Чуваки, смотрите, у этого дебила есть андроид! — отпустил кто-то из мелюзги «искромётный» комментарий.

— Может, он тоже трубу оближет и прилипнет?

— Взрослые такие тупые!

И новая волна гогота окружила Гэвина.

— Судя по вашим биологическим характеристикам, пубертатного периода вы ещё не достигли, как и не начинали изучать химию в школе. — За спиной раздался хруст снега: Ричард подходил к ним. — Соответственно, вы не знаете, что пластик даже в мокром состоянии не имеет сцепления с железом. — Мелюзга как-то разом заткнулась, и Гэвин мог только гадать, что такого сотворил с ними Ричард, потому что на затылке у него, блядь, глаз не было.

— Хыатит пидеть и зыдеай сцо-нибть! — не выдержал Гэвин и рявкнул на нерасторопного RK900.

— Одну минуту, детектив, — его спокойная интонация до одури бесила, но выбора у Рида не было, приходилось терпеть это явное издевательство со стороны пластикового ебаната.

Мгновение, шорох, и вот уже вся толпа сопляков торчала ногами вверх в идеально собранном в сугробы снегу. Гэвин настолько охуел от скорости андроида, что громко замычал от увиденного, правда, следующее действие Ричарда выбило из его лёгких весь воздух нахрен: наклонившись, тот с полуулыбкой посмотрел своими блядскими серыми глазами и облизал его язык своим. Просто взял, блядь, и облизал! Тёплым ведроидским языком! Не успел Гэвин отойти от одного надругательства над своей оральной системой, отстранившись от хреновой трубы, как последовало следующее — его поцеловали. А он стоял, как ёбаный пряничный человечек, окружённый тошнотворно праздничной рождественской атмосферой, и не знал, то ли въебать с ноги по этому андроидскому хлебалу (растяжка, увы, не позволяла), то ли кулаком в систему вентиляции, что также не дало бы никаких результатов.

— Высокий риск обморожения, детектив, — выдохнул Ричард в его губы, а Гэвин едва не улетел на крышу Ренессанс-центра от смеси стыда, ярости и ещё хрен пойми чего.

А потом схватил того за лацканы пиджака с логотипом «Киберлайф» и впечатался в синтетические губы уже самостоятельно, по-прежнему не понимая — зачем. Судя по всему, избегать высокого риска обморожения. На фоне малолетние пиздюки освободились от снежного плена и с криками умчались в неизвестном направлении.

— Ну и как ты меня нашёл? — затуманенное сознание начинало проясняться. — И какого хуя тебя так долго не было?

Ричард смахнул с плеча пару налетевших снежинок и привычным деловитым тоном сообщил:

— Я внедрил систему слежения в ваш полицейский жетон, детектив, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Правда, я не учёл, что вы можете подвергнуть себя настолько неразумной опасности.

— Да кто ж знал, что я прилипну! — Гэвин вскинул руки в воздух.

— Знания элементарной физики вам бы пригодились. Если хотите, я мог бы…

— Захлопнись. Вот просто возьми сейчас и захлопни свой тёплый синтетический рот.

— Детектив?

— Что?! — гаркнул Рид, отвернувшись от Ричарда, потёр отогретые губы пальцами и на всякий случай проверил, не оторвался ли кусок языка. Тот был на месте.

— В следующий раз, когда вам захочется полизать трубу, делайте это в менее опасной и людной обстановке. И лучше пластиковую, а не железную.

Гэвин застыл на мгновение и сощурился.

— Если это какой-то эвфемизм, то можешь смело идти в жопу. Я тебе не сраная принцесса, которая поведётся на такую чушь.

Вспомнив о том, что хотел отлить, Гэвин развернулся к Ричарду спиной и, засунув руки в карманы, зашагал в сторону участка. RK900 явно не спешил его догонять.

— В таком случае в следующий раз я присоединюсь к детям и буду над вами насмехаться. Хотя подождите, мне ведь совершенно необязательно ждать, когда вы снова лизнёте трубу.

Показав Ричарду средний палец и внутренне радуясь, что его пылающая физиономия не транслировалась по центральным каналам, Гэвин ускорил шаг и решил, что больше никогда в жизни не будет повторять странное андроидское поведение на практике. По крайней мере, не с железом.


End file.
